Peter & Olivia 316 OneShot Collection
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: A small collection of oneshots written by me and FringeDivision2008 inspired by a sneak peek of episode 3.16.
1. Waking Up to Her

This is a little collection of oneshots that were inspired to me and FD2008 by a sneak peek of tomorrow's episode, and some songs to go along with them. I hope you guys enjoy as you count down to 3.16 Os.

Song: Banana Pancakes by Josh Jackson

**Waking Up to Her**

**I opened my eyes slowly as I heard a rustling in my room. I forced my eyes open and picked up my head. I saw Olivia standing in her slacks, still unbuttoned, and her ribbed tank top. She looked around, running a hand through her hair, already pulled back. She moved over towards the window and grabbed her shirt from where it lay draped over my office chair. She stopped absentmindedly and shuffled the papers on my desk together neatly as she buttoned her shirt with one hand and tucked in in, reading something off of the cork board that sat on the wall.**

**She walked across the room and took her blazer from where it was neatly laid on the couch, and as she shrugged it on, she noticed me on the bed.**

**She smiled, "Good morning," and came over to kiss me lightly, "I was just about to wake you. We have to go. Walter's up, I thought I'd let you sleep in."**

"**Thank you, sweetheart," I wound an arm around her wist and attempted to pull her onto the bed, but she hit the edge and fell to the floor, her head hitting the mattress.**

"**Ow," she exclaimed, rubbing her head, "The twin bed has to **_**go."**_

"_**Agreed," I chuckled as I swung my feet off of the bed and helped Olivia up, "You go get some coffee in you, I'll get dressed."**_

"_**Okay," Olivia whispered, letting go of my hand and turning for the door.**_

"_**Wait," I said, getting up and grabbing her hand again.**_

"_**What?" she snipped a little.**_

"_**I forgot something."**_

"_**What?" she chuckled.**_

_**I tugged on her arm so she tripped closer to me and kissed her softly and sweetly on her lips, "That," I whispered when we parted, "Worth having to wait for coffee?"**_

_**Olivia's answer didn't come right away and I could tell she was pretending to contemplate it, "Good enough."**_

_**By: Caithrine**_


	2. Fashionable Date

**Song: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

Fashionable Date

Olivia had felt the feeling before, she wasn't afraid of it but excited instead. The feeling of being giddy, of wanting to do a happy dance…as if the world is spinning five million miles around you, that's the feeling she had. Olivia Dunham could finally admit to herself in the comfort of her own apartment that she was in love, not for the first time in her life but for the first time she felt as if Peter Bishop truly was her soulmate. The last time she had felt that same feeling had been months before and she could clearly remember having that happiness come tumbling down like an avalanche upon meeting up with Peter.

This time was different, no surprises…just them and that's what had her in a mess. Five different tops lay across her bed, two skirts and four pairs of slacks…she was staring at them as she tried to decide what to wear. Olivia Dunham, FBI agent and universe-crossing solider, was unable to even find the right outfit for her date.

Peter said business casual was the dress code for the restaurant he was taking her to, an expensive high end Indian place she had always admired but could never afford. How he had secured a table was beyond her but she knew for a fact he was dipping into his Massive Dynamic fund for the first time. One of the benefits of having a father who owned a multi-billion dollar company was the personal fund that came with it. She had expected he had dipped into it when he was with, well the forbidden subject but he hadn't so it made her giddy that the first time was to take her on a date.

Thus the reason she was in a mess, she didn't know what to wear…she had a combination of thirty things she could wear and she was just staring at them as she bit her lip. Finally she had enough and whipped out her secret splurge during her shopping trip.

Opening her wardrobe she looked inside at her new clothes, she had bought them as well as new furniture after receiving a very, very huge check from the Oversight Committee. They said it was for compensation but she liked to refer to it as the 'sorry we left you on the wrong side, will you still work for us anyways?' check. Normally money wasn't enticing to her and especially all the hell she went through, they heard only a small fraction of what she went through but $750,000 was enough to cover everything she needed to replace as well as her hospital bills.

Pulling out her splurge, a black one shoulder dress, Olivia held it up as she looked in the mirror. She smiled knowing she'd make Peter drop his jaw…leaving him speechless as well. That very thought had her preparing to wear that dress. Her only issue was that her hair went up with the dress and that tattoo sat on her neck…not that Peter minded it of course, he called it her badge of survival…knowing all she came out alive.

Peter arrived and found her pulling her coat on, "that doesn't match…a dress and slacks."

"It's shorter than I remember…"

"It'll be fine, you look perfect…beautiful."

Olivia eyed him, "you maybe not self-conscious but I am. If you want to go out, this is what I wear, take it or leave it."

"You weren't exactly self-conscious the other night."

"That's private…with my boyfriend, not public where everyone can see me." She buttoned her coat, "take it or leave it…your choice Bishop."

"Come on beautiful; let's go feed you before you lose those fifteen pounds you actually gained back. This dinner should put about five on you." That got him a slap to the arm and all he did was laugh.


	3. Burrowing Back Rubs

**Song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**

Burrowing Back Rubs

She knew Peter knew her apartment well from that time period neither speak about anymore so while she should feel uncomfortable with him there…she's not. It's like its new to him and it is in a few ways…the bed and furniture have been replaced, everything reorganized in different ways to make it new…only the apartment was the same.

The only thing uncomfortable was his hand burrowing into her back…he was distracted by the TV so he wasn't realizing how deep he was going. Olivia moved a bit and his hand stilled as if automatically and she relaxed before the rubbing started again.

Either he was doing it on purpose or his mind was on autopilot…she was guessing autopilot because she knew that he knew it would only take one move to break his arm. The only thing she could do was get up and get some water, hopefully repositioning herself upon her return with her back away from him because she didn't want to explain to Broyles why Peter had a broken arm…she'd never hear the end of it from her boss or Walter…especially Walter.

"I'm going to get something to drink, you want something?" Olivia looked at him from her spot beside him, Peter looked at her.

"What do you want, I'll get it." He dropped his hand from her back and started to get up before Olivia rolled her eyes…he'd been doing that for a solid week, waiting on her hand and foot if he could. "Liv?"

"Water's fine."

She watched him leave the bedroom and moved to lay with her back against the mattress, the new queen size mattress much softer and more comfortable than his hand…she'd have to talk to him about that but not that night.

Peter returned and handed her the glass before resuming his spot beside her, she knew the most likely position for him NOT to reach her back again was against him so she burrowed against him. He didn't reach for her back again the entire night…Olivia's back didn't protest the next morning like she expected it to. However when the rubbing began two nights later…she knew she'd have to put a stop to it and SOON!


	4. Full Disclosure

Song: Secrets by OneRepublic

Full Disclosure

Peter sat thinking about everything as he watched Olivia sleep, taking in the image before him. Her long blond hair halfway down her back and the other half over her shoulder, his shirt around her was something he found incredibly sexy…he hadn't known till she walked into the bedroom with it on that she had kept it while everything else went out. Her bangs…the very thing he hated somehow sat on her forehead with a completely different look…a more vulnerable look, something he could get secretly used to.

He'd been thinking about everything that had happened, not them because there was no reason to think about them…at least for the moment, but everything with her alternate and the shapeshifters he had killed and that Goddamned machine he was always working on…Olivia knew very little about it. He wanted her to know everything, to understand him and although he knew it could possibly lead to the same, well almost the same reaction as what happened in Barrett's Garden, he knew he had to tell her.

Olivia was a visual person, auditory and visual actually but she took in more by sight so she'd have to see his lab to understand his point of view…he hoped she would. He knew he'd have to ease her into it, so she didn't run at first sight…he knew the best way was full disclosure, an even ground for them both and possibly a bit of fun before the bomb was dropped.

They got a case that morning and as usual, he made her breakfast…she was far too skinny still, from what he understood and also saw on her weight chart that sat in the bathroom, she needed at least fifteen more pounds. The doctor she saw at Massive Dynamic after her return said she had lost thirty pounds on the other side from stress and who knew what else so she needed to gain them back and in two months she'd managed to get up fifteen.

On the case, he noticed her trying to pass the time as she waited for Broyles to finish with the officer he was speaking to and since Walter was on his way back with the body…Peter knew it was time to break the ice…so to speak.

"Olivia?"

She looked at him, giving a small smile as she reserved her bigger ones for private times away from the public eye. "Hey, find something?"

"Nothing more than usual, Broyles done yet?"

She shook her head, "no…what is it, you seem nervous?"

Nervous wasn't the way to put what he was feeling but it was close enough. "I don't want there to be anymore secrets between us, it's a full disclosure."

She was silent for a moment before giving a small smile, "I get to find out some secrets about you don't I? Hmm…that could be interesting."

"Oh no, its an even road…" he gave a small smirk despite knowing in the end it wouldn't be even ground. "I get to learn secrets about Olivia Dunham too."

Olivia nodded, "that's fair."

Before he could crack a wiseass comment, Broyles called them over…time to work.


	5. Getting Caught

**Song: I Want You To… by Jem**

**Getting Caught**

**Peter and Olivia walked through the front door, laughing, and hung their coats up in the hallway.**

**As Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep, happy breath, she felt Peter's arms slip around her, "You know," he whispered in her ear, "We have not had this house to ourselves in three days." He nibbled a little bit on her ear and planted soft kisses on her neck. **

**She giggled as him kisses ticked the back of her neck, and stepped forward breaking his embrace, "That's not fair, Bishop. You can't just have all the fun," She said seductively, lacing her arms around his neck.**

**He put his hands on her hips, "Hmm, well I'll make you a deal. We do this my way and I stop the back rubs."**

**Olivia gasped exaggeratedly, "I have to earn that," she said with mock astonishment.**

"**Everything comes at a price… Sweetheart."**

**Olivia growled, "Call me that one more time and-" Peter's lips cut off her words as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her deep.**

**Peter put his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him and used the other one to let down her hair, her bangs staying neatly pinned back. Olivia's arms wrapped tighter around Peter's neck as he sucked on her neck, her eyes falling closed.**

**Peter's lips returned to hers and she growled beneath them at the sudden release of pressure on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms tighter round him, dragging him down. He braced his hands on her hips and pulled up so that her toes were barely touching the ground. She yelped sharply and giggled in surprise. She brought her knees up and hooked them on Peter's hips, intertwining her ankles and he supported her weight on her hips.**

**They moved to the living room and Olivia dropped her feet before he could drop her on the couch and pushed him down. His eyes opened at the unexpected turn. Olivia slipped into Peter's lap and began to kiss his neck.**

"**I've been sleeping with you for a week," he said breathlessly, "How could I not know you were this kinky."**

**Olivia sat up, flipping her hair out of her face, "I am not kinky."**

"**Whatever you say, baby," Peter gripped her cheeks and pulled their lips together again.**

**He ran his hands down her thin sides to her hips and began to unbutton her short from the bottom. She began to work on his belt and he untucked her shirt and ran his hand up her back, feeling the edge of her sports bra.**

"**You really should invest in some bras that unhook in the front," he said when he got a break, "It'd make this so much easier."**

"**When have I ever made anything easy for you, Bishop?" She kissed him softly then leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "The uniform's not going anywhere."**

**He turned and kissed the side of her neck where it was readily available for him and whispered back, "Right now its going on the floor," He bit down on her lower lip and pushed her shirt off her shoulders, leaving Olivia in her tank and bra.**

"**Olivia?" They heard a voice from behind them and both looked up to see Walter standing in the doorway.**

**Olivia moderately panicked and hopped up from the couch, getting her shirt off the floor.**

"**If you two are going to do that you should not do it in a place that someone else is coming home too," Walter sounded somewhat scolding, but it just made Peter want to laugh, "Even if I know its happening, I don't want to see it… and use condoms," Walter paused and looked up at the stairs them back at them, "I'll go upstairs now so you can do whatever it is you're doing…" Walter turned slowly and went up the stairs. **

**When Peter and Olivia heard a door shut, they looked at each other, Olivia biting her lip, and both broke out laughing.**

**By: Caithrine**


	6. Peter's Pet Peeve

**Song: When the Day Met the Night by Panic at the Disco!**

**Peter's Pet Peeve**

**I sat on the bed, legs crossed, as I leaned forward, enthralled by the movie Peter had chosen. I felt his hand ay lightly on my back and looked at him. I could tell it was an absent minded gesture. He began to rub circles in my back and at first they were gentle and even comforting on my shoulders after a long day out in the field. But after a few minutes, the heel of his hand began to dig between my should blades. I shifted uncomfortably, but her didn't stop.**

"**Peter," I snapped a little more harshly than I'd intended. His hand froze and he looked at me, "You're doing it again."**

**It dropped from my back and he looked apologetically, "I'm sorry, Liv," He smiled at her and laughed as he paused the movie, "You know, I'm not the only person with annoying subconscious habits."**

"**What is that suppose to mean?" Olivia laughed.**

"**Well you know how when I'm in the bathroom before we g to bed and you reach over to turn the lamp off on my side of the bed, because its further from the door?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**And you sometimes stack up the books and the papers on my nightstand," Peter said with a sheepish smile.**

"**I don't always do that," Olivia snapped lightheartedly.**

"**You do it a lot," Peter chuckled, "I don't think you even notice, but you do it all the time, and not only in our room."**

**Olivia gasped, "Well its not my fault you're a slob."**

"**I'm not," Peter told her, shaking his head, "it's the Bishop way of organization. I like everything spread out so I can see everything that's there."**

**Olivia paused, "Fine, I won't clean up your night stand anymore."**

"**And when we're at my house, don't touch my desk."**

"**Fine," Olivia said, sticking her nose up.**

"**Fine," Peter retorted.**

"**Fine," Olivia snapped back.**

"**Olivia," peter spoke gently.**

"**What?"**

**He reached forward and held her chin, "This is what's beautiful about Us," and he kissed her softly.**

**By: Caithrine**


End file.
